Femme, je vous aimAIIIIE !
by Open-to-Hope
Summary: Quand la comedie s'invite, Ulquiorra, lui, ne rit pas du tout ! UlquiHime


**_One shoot N#3 (Comédie)_**

'_Ulquiorra-kun… Je vous aime' _

_Inoue se tenait sur sa petite table. Ulquiorra était assis en face d'elle en train de manger tranquillement l'assiette de pâtes d'Inoue (Oui, vous avez bien lu xD). Il lâcha brusquement sa fourchette en regardant la rousse d'un air déconfit. _

_'Quoi ?'_

_'Je vous aime, Ulquiorra-kun'_

_'Je-je le savais ! Je n'aurais jamais du vous laissez ingurgiter ces saucisses au soja avec cette sauce au fromage !!'_

_'Hein ? Non je viens de dire que-'_

'_Je sais ce que vous venez de dire !! Si Aizen-sama apprend que vous êtes devenue folle je vais perdre mes deux bras !!' _

'_Mais Ulquiorra-kun je vous-'_

'_Ne dite plus rien, allongez-vous et reposez-vous il n'est peut-être pas trop tard…'_

_Il sortit de la pièce en courant._

'_ULQUIORRA-KUN !!'_

Inoue ouvrit ses yeux dans un sursaut. Une goutte de sueur perla son visage. Une horrible envie de pleurer se manifesta en elle.

'Ulquiorra-kun…'

'Oui ?'

Elle sursauta de nouveau. Elle tourna la tête vers la petite table et y trouva Ulquiorra assit, la regardant. Elle s'enfonça dans ses draps blancs.

'Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda-t-elle

'L'heure du déjeuner'

'…'

Elle se leva et s'assit en face du 4ème Espada.

'Ulquiorra-kun…' Elle le sonda pendant quelques secondes, ses yeux émeraude l'intimidaient grandement.

'M'appréciez-vous ? Je veux dire…'

'Femme. Jai beaucoup réfléchit et je suis en mesure de dire…'

Il se leva et se mit à genoux devant Inoue.

'Femme, je vous aime'

'GAAAH !!'

Inoue tomba à la renverse. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais bon dieu ! Ca lui avait fait un choc !

'Qu-quoi ?!'

'Jai dit que je vous aimais, je suis amou-mphh !'

Inoue enfonça un thermomètre sortit de nulle part dans la bouche du pauvre Arrancar.

'Bizarre vous n'avez pas de fièvre…'

Elle fronça les sourcils, inquiète.

'C'est pas normal ! Je devrais aller chercher un médecin… Vous vous sentez comment Ulquiorra-kun ?'

'Jme sheens amoureuux pourchoii ?'

'Restez là, je vais chercher l'Arrancar aux cheveux rose ! Tenez bon !'

Elle arriva 10 minutes plus tard avec l'Arrancar en question.

'Vous dites qu'il se conduit bizarrement ?'

'Oui, j'ai peur qu'il soit malade…'

Le grand mince s'avança vers Ulquiorra. Celui-ci, pas très confiant, n'eut même pas le temps de protester que l'autre l'inspectait déjà de fond en comble. Il le déshabilla même ! Il le fit si vite que c'était à se demander s'il en était à sa première fois... L'idée qu'Inoue le voit nu ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Finalement il se retourna vers Inoue qui essuyait un filet de bave de sa bouche.

'Alors ?' S'enquit-elle

'Alors, je n'ai rien remarqué.'

'Ca veut dire qu'il na rien ?' Demanda-t-elle se souvenant des paroles du pseudo délire de son amoureux.

'Je suis si soulagée !!'

'Attendez, je n'ai jamais dis qu'il n'avait rien. Juste que de l'extérieur on ne remarque aucun changement.'

La joie de la rousse retombât aussi vite quelle était venue.

'Hooo…'

Elle sauta au cou d'Ulquiorra pour le réconforter. Il la rattrapa tant bien que mal.

'Ulquiorra-kun… sniif, sniif…'

'Inoue je vous assure que-Aiiiie !!'

Inoue avait brusquement tournée la tête vers l'Arrancar aux cheveux rose pour lui poser une question. Mais la demoiselle n'avait pas fait attention et ses longs cheveux avaient fouettés le visage d'Ulquiorra.

'Ulquiorra-kun ?'

'Mes yeux !!'

Elle essaya de se libérer de l'emprise d'Ulquiorra mais, dans sa grande maladresse elle écrasa les petits orteils de son bien aimé…

'HAAAA !!'

'Il souffre !! Faites quelque chose !'

'Pour nous les Arrancars, afin de nous soulagés on se donne des coups dans l'entrejambe.' Affirma le scientifique d'un air sérieux.

'Nyaa ??'

'Si, si je vous assure.'

'Ok ! Gomen nasai Ulquiorra-kun !!' S'excusa-t-elle en lui donnant un violant coup de pied.

'**GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!'**

'Ha zut, je crois qu'on doit tirer son oreille gauche en faite…' Ajouta le scientifique en glissant ses lunettes en haut de son nez.

'Hein ?! Ul-Ulquiorra-kun…'

Mais la douleur était trop grande et l'homme impassible se plia en deux, hurlant sa douleur. Il tituba dans la pièce en tenant sa partie sensible. Il heurta la table de la salle à manger et tomba derrière celle-ci. Manque de bol, il fit tomber en même temps que lui le couteau a viande… qui se logea dans son estomac. Nouveau cri de douleur puis plus rien. Les deux autres coururent voir ce qui s'était passé.

'Oh mon dieu !!' cria Inoue

'C'est terrible, la douleur était si grande qu'il a mit fin à ses jours !'

Le numéro 4 avait tenté de retirer le poignard néanmoins il était mort avant d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit. Ceci expliquait que ses deux mains étaient sur le manche de l'objet. Dommage, il n'était plus là pour remédier au quiproquo. [Tu devrais réécrire ce passage, tout n'est pas compréhensible ^^']

Inoue était inconsolable. Elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer tandis que le médecin restait immobile.

'J'aurais tellement voulue qu'il n'ai rien !! Bouuuuuh !! Il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait !!'

'Je suis navré…'

'Qui va me garder maintenant ? Ulquiooraaa-kuuun !! Sniif !'

'Noitora ou Grimojow je suppose'

'Ha non ! Noitora me fais peur ! Par contre, Grim… Un peu violent mais il est beau gosse...'

'Hmmm'

Inoue s'imaginait déjà en train de bécoter Grimojow. Ravie, elle était ravie. Cinq minutes plus tard le médecin prit la parole pour tenter de consoler Inoue. Enfin, il avait cru bon de le faire par politesse.

'Je ferais en sorte qu'Ulquiorra-san ait une sépulture décente, ne vous en faite pas.'

Elle interrompit sa rêverie perverse et se tourna vers l'homme avec un air étonnée.

'Qui ça ?'

C'est ainsi qu'Inoue avait déjà oublié son grand amour en exactement 5 minutes et 21 secondes.

**FIN**

* * *

_Note de l'auteur :_Ne me frapper pas TT J'ai rêvé de cette fic et quand je me suis réveillée j'ai éclaté de rire! Et moi le matin je ne ris jamais, je ressemble à un zombie !

- Axelle tu as bien dormi ?

**- MMmmmm **_traduction : Oui super et toi ?_

Alors voila une fic Ulquihime comique!

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu et que vous aurez sourit en la lisant.

Reviews ?

_Note de la correctrice :_ Oulah, tu fais des rêves tordus xD Sinon, le chapitre est bien mais mériterais une petite réécriture… (Oui j'y penserai, merci)

_Merci à Ereenu pour la correction de cet OS !_


End file.
